Moderators
Game Moderators are special players who enforce the rules in Growtopia. They can be identified in-game by the "@" symbol in front of their colored username, and if online can be easily found using the /mods command. Regular moderators have purple usernames and can automatically talk in light green, but game developers have orange colored usernames and also talk in light green. In order to become a moderator, you have to apply online when you see that the Growtopia Gazette has said that they're looking for a new moderator. (The moderator application online is now closed temporarily ) People who want to become new mods must be really helpful In the forums. They must not break rules. They help mods by /msging about Drop Games. If they help people in Growtopia and the forums then they have a chance of becoming the next moderator. Mods must also be active in the Forums. Occasionally, you may apply to be a mod on the Moderator Application . Game Mods other than Seth and Hamumu get 1 hat that they want. @STYX has chosen what seems to be a blue flame mask that covers his face and doesn't show his eyes. NOTE: This page will be edited when new mod items and new mods come out. How to contact a moderator Moderators are spammed lots of messages, often these messages are something like 'come'. Moderators nearly never respond to those messages. It's important that if you need help, you tell them exactly what you need. Saying 'come I need help' wastes time as mods will need to message back and forth to understand what you need. Never ''spam a moderator or send abusive messages. You risk getting banned if you do that. A good source is the following forum link by Hamumu. http://www.rtsoft.com/forums/showthread.php?9714-How-To-Talk-To-Moderators Recently, there has been a 30 second cooldown for messaging mods, this is to help cut down on the spam. So make sure you tell them exactly what help you need in the message. Special Abilities Moderator's are supposed to keep their powers and abilities secret. But here are the current powers that are known to the general public (not by leaking but by general knowledge) A moderator can ban players, ductape them (not able to talk) and curse them to the world HELL. Moderators have the ability to walk through blocks, while in this mode they cannot pick up items. They can pull and kick from any world. They can broadcast for free. However they are not allowed to broadcast for players to avoid power abuse/bias Their default chat colour is light green. List of moderators Developers * @Seth (Heroman Cape) * @Hamumu (Heroman Cape) Active Moderators * @Jenuine(Genuine Rings) * @Chudy * @SNUGGLEBEAR * @Solorien (Solorien On Fire) * @LOKSTER (LOKSTER's Hair) * @Play (Play Wings) * @Redbone (Red Bone Mask) * @Aimster (Nightmare Horse) * @AtomicShadow (Atomic Shadow Scythe) * @Greenswe (Greenswe's Dragon) * @Zerkon (Evil Space Helmet) * @Rush (Rushboard) * @Akiko (Kuma-boshi) * @BlueDwarf (Owlbeard) * @STYX (Burning Face) * @MIGHTYBOOSH * @MAHHTIN * @Elbin * @Mrthadawee * @Anulot Inactive or former moderators * Coldplay (Frosty Hair) * meow (Meow Ears) * Jens (Jens Beard) * InFocus (Focused Eyes) * diichaan (Golden Pickaxe) * Seil (Seil's Magic Orbs) * ZombieBoss * Tony26 (Tony's Tiger Suit and Tiger Mask) * useruser3 * MASSACRE * Superyan Growtech Roleplay Accounts * GrowSecLarry - Hamumu * GrowSecJerry - Jens * GrowTech Security (Part of G-Virus storyline) * Z. Everett Koop (Part of G-Virus storyline) Trivia '''1.' Sometimes, a developer or moderators may take the name of a character, to use in special events, and/or storylines, or for fun. * @Heroman * @Heromansdad * @Satan (Special appearances at "HELL") * The Garbage Master (Garbage release in GARBAGEMOUNTAIN) * @Dr. Destructo (Event) * Mysterious Cultist (Part of the Halloween event) 2. @Seth specially likes to add adjectives before his name for fun, like for example: SleepySeth, CrazySeth, SuperSeth, RacingSeth, etc. Category:How to contact a moderator